


Storms and Ideas

by Hufflepup_Productions



Series: Ink-tober 2019 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Mostly focuses on Roman and Logan but mentions of Patton and Virgil, Romance, Seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepup_Productions/pseuds/Hufflepup_Productions
Summary: Roman isn't sure how to confess his feelings for a certain side and it is affecting the mindscape outside the Sides' house. Hopefully, Logan can help the Creative side work out what he needs to do so the outside can stop changing seasons.





	Storms and Ideas

Roman was pacing back and forth in front of the large picture window, looking outside from time to time at the rain pouring outside onto the grass. He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes were not really focused on what was in front of him. He chewed his lip, seeming deep in thought.

“How long has he been like this?” Logan’s voice was soft, a whisper in Patton’s ear. The softer man looked at Logan for a moment. 

“I’ve been watching him for…” he looked at his watch. “Oh wow! About 20 minutes.” he laughed slightly. “It’s kinda mesmerizing.” he looked back to the pacing figure. “But he was already wearing a hole in the floor when I came downstairs.”

Logan nodded and glanced out the window. “And the rain?”

“Oh, that started about 10 minutes ago, it was snowing before that.” Patton looked back at Logan. “Is it not raining out the other windows?” Logan shook his head. “Well, outside is very much part of his realm, so I guess that isn’t all that strange.” He stood from where he had been sitting on the arm of the couch. “Guess I will start making breakfast. Already running late on that.” With a bright smile he bounced off into the kitchen and Logan could hear him start to cook.

The logical side watched Roman for a few minutes as the rain turned back to snow, the leaves of the trees shifting from green to red, gold, orange and brown before the snow started to fall again.

“I believe you skipped a season, Roman.”

He jumped a little, turning to face Logan, amber eyes catching on dark brown. “Ah, Specs, didn’t hear you come in. Is it morning already?”

That made Logan pause. “Have you been up all night?” His head cocked to the side a little.

“I had an idea yesterday afternoon but sometime last night I hit a creative wall.” He sighed. “I’m just not sure where to go from there. I didn’t realize how late it had gotten.” He glanced out the window again, looking at the large, fluffy white flakes falling down. “And apparently I am affecting the mindscape. Hmmm…”

Logan moved to close the curtains and block the sight of the outside. “Well then, if this block is what is preventing you from getting sleep, we will have to work through this. Have a seat.”

Roman raised an eyebrow but took a seat at the gestured spot on the couch. Logan sat next to him and conjured a notebook and pen. “So what was this idea?” He raised an eyebrow when Roman hesitated to speak. “If you were working on an idea for Thomas and have hit a block, we need to work through it together to get that idea finished.”

Roman flushed and ducked his head. “Neversaiditwasforthomas” he said quickly and quietly.

“Pardon?”

“I never said it was for Thomas.” Roman repeated, raising his head a little. “It was for me.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Well okay, it is still affecting you and so we should work through it.” He nodded. “So please, Roman, let us not drag this out. What was your idea?”

Roman sighed at looked at him for a long moment before shaking his head. “I don’t think I can go through this with you. The idea…”

“Involves feelings?”

He looked confused as he looked at the other. “How did you-”

“Patton was the first person who noticed your distress, and as he is attuned to emotions, the logical conclusion is that this has something to do with an outlet for your own emotions. As well as the weather in the mindscape being somewhat affected by your own thoughts, these seem to be thoughts that are causing you distress, which means they are most likely caused by some kind of conflict between emotions and mind.”

Roman blinked a couple of times, staring at Logan. “Why in the world….” he shook his head. “How can you make…” he huffed, nose wrinkling as he tried to think how to phrase what he was feeling. “Fine, yes, it’s emotions. I have recently come to terms with the fact that I like someone and I had an idea on how to tell that person but I hit a wall when I realized he may not like me in return, nor appreciate the grand gesture that I was planning. So now I am not sure if I should even tell him; if we are compatible.”

‘Hmm. While nothing can be done about if this person likes you in return, sometimes the grand gesture can be reveling this attraction in a way that this person would like instead of the way that you would like it to be done. Have you tried approaching it from that direction? Finding out how they would like to learn this information?”

“No….How would you want to find out someone liked you, Logan?” Roman asked softly, watching him carefully.

“Well, if it were me that you were confessing to, I would like it to be straight forward and honest, with no room for misunderstanding. So if the person you are attracted to is like me, I would suggest just being honest and open and not to beat around the proverbial bush.” He nodded to himself. “That would be the best way to confess to this person.”

Roman grinned and chuckled a little. “Okay then.” He reached out and took the notebook and pen, setting them aside, and taking Logan’s hands. “Logan, I like you, romantically and am attracted to you for some crazy reason. I find it sexy, if not a little annoying, when you logic things out. I like that smirk you get when you outsmart someone else or bring up a fact that none of us can refute. And I love that pout you get when Patton reminds you about misusing infinitesimal.” He paused and looked at Logan. “And I really want to kiss you because you are clearly confused and that is adorable as hell.” He leaned forward but paused a breath away. “May I?”

Logan swallowed and gave a small nod, eyes wide as Roman closed the distance and kissed him firmly.

-XxX-

Virgil snickered into his coffee, watching the scene play out from the window looking into the living room from the kitchen. “Wow, Logan completely missed the clues. Sometimes being smart can make you kinda dense.”

Patton looked over from where he was putting breakfast onto plates. “Like you can talk.” he muttered with a grin.

“Huh?” he looked over and Patton just smiled brightly at him.

“Nothing, Kiddo.” He took the plates and moved to set them on the table, making sure to gently bump into Virgil as he walked past. Dark eyes widened and watched Patton go, a blush spreading across fair features.

“Oh.”

-XxX-

Outside the grey clouds moved away, the sun coming out and warming the world up into a nice spring day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ink-tober Day 3 (posted a few days late, sorry) - Changing Seasons.
> 
> Hey look! I did write more then if you squint. Both pairings are obvious by the end of this!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this cute little one. I actually wrote my OTP pairings if they are just a couple instead an OT3 or poly group. Patton/Virgil and Roman/Logan. But also I just like so many ships in this fandom.
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos and such. Feel free to come talk Sanders Sides (or other fandoms) with me on my recently re-started tumblr HufflepuffXfox


End file.
